Expect the Unexpected
by KimandRon4EverandAlways
Summary: After the gang goes to a club they get drunk, and Bailey wakes up in bed with Zack instead of Cody. Can they keep it a secret? What happen's when the unexpected happens? How long can they keep the secret?
1. Chapter 1: Making a Mistake

Bailey groaned as she slowly woke up. The events of the night before were fuzzy she couldn't remember anything from when Her, Cody, London, Woody and Zack all went to the new club on deck. She remembered they were all drinking and her and Cody had a fight and that's all she remembered.

Bailey sat up from the bed. She looked around and began to panic. This wasn't her Cabin. It wasn't even Cody's. Bailey barried her face inher hands and silently cried.

"Hey Baby" Bailey heard a familiar voice say. Her head shot up. She thought that maybe it was Cody. "Oh My God Bailey!" Zack shouted. "Zack?! Oh Crap!" "You know I thought you were Cody at the least then I would have known I wouldn't have drunken slept with anyone other then him! But ugh!" Bailey groaned.

"Wait Cody's better then me?" Zack asked. "Really? Thats what your worried about?" You get drunk and sleep with your brothers girlfriend and all you can think about is that I said you are not better then Cody" "Well maybe I'm trying to avoid the actual problem okay!" He said dragging out the okay. "We can't avoid it! So what do we do do we tell Cody?"

"No!" He said immediately. "Zack..." "Look Bailey sure you slept with someone else and he would be hurt but he would adventually forgive you but me his brother sleep's with his girlfriend he would hate me and I can't have that I hate it when Cody is mad at me so please do not tell Cody!" He pleaded. Bailey sighs. "Okay okay I won't tell him" "Thank you!" Zack explained.

Long Pause.

"So I guess I should get ready for class" "Yes you should...You can use my shower if youd like" Zack said. "Thanks Zack" "I'm always here" "you going to class?" "are you kidding! Half the class is going to have a hangover so it should be fun" Bailey laughed. "Yeah and half will still be a little drunk" Zack chuckled pulling his clothes on. "I'll catch you in class...pal" "You too Zack You too"

In class:

Zack walked into class that following morning. Everyone seemed to look horrible. "Hey Codes!" Zack yelled leaning over Cody's desk he was laying his head down on the desk. Cody screached. Rubbing his head. "Zack don't yell" "Hangover?" "You think?" Cody groaned. "I am never drinking again" Cody said looking at Zack. "Wait...How do you not have a hangover you were drunker then I was" "Well I can hold my alchol" Zack said sitting at his seat next to Cody. "and I took like five asprins before I came to class" Zak mummbled.

Bailey walked in the class all perfect it didn't even look like she was hungover. She sat in front next to Cody. "Hey Bailes" Cody said. "Hi" "Im sorry about last night" "Me too let's forget it ever happened." "Really?" "Yes I love you Cody" "Love you too" They kissed. Zack groaned. "Ugh you guys make me sick" Cody just glared at him.

"Good Morning class!" Ms Tutwiller chirped walking to the front of the class everyone groaned. "Well some people are not morning people" she joked.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh No

A few months past sense the incident with Zack. Bailey was in the bathroom, getting ready for class when she noticed a box of tampons sitting on the counter. It struck as odd sense London always had her period after she did. Bailey's eyes went wide as she ran out of the bathroom and went to her desk getting out her calendar. She flipped to this month's date. Today was the 31st she was supposed to get her period on the no! How could she have missed that? She's never late. Bailey started to panic. Oh no Oh no Oh no! This is not happening. She can't be what she thinks she could be.

Bailey slid down on the floor leaning against her chair, as she just stared at the calendar. How could she have been so stupid? Its one thing to sleep with your boyfriend's twin brother but it's another to be pr….Bailey shook her head she couldn't think of that word right now.

That's when she let out a small cry and through the calendar at the wall. London walked in at that moment. "Bailey why are you on the floor?" London asked. All Bailey did was let out a loud sob. "Ok let's get you up off the floor." London said. Grabbing Bailey by the arm. Helping her up. She then moved her to Bailey's bed. "London, I did something really bad and now I don't know what to do!" She sobbed.

"Okay just take a deep breathe it couldn't be that bad did you fail a test or something?" "No worse" "Late for class?" London asked trying to think what would be bad in Bailey's world. "Well I was late" she said "I don't know what that means" London said. "I mean I'm Late London" she said. "Late for wh—"then London caught on. "Oh! Oh! Gasp!" she said "You mean you're pregnant!"

"Not so loud!" she said shushing London. "But I think so…I'm two weeks late and I'm NEVER late" she said. "What are you going to do?" "I don't know" Bailey said. "What about Cody I mean he's the father he could…" Bailey looks down ashamed. London noticed this. "Wait…Cody isn't the father" London. "Not exactly" Bailey said. "Gasp!" London said covering her mouth. "Would you stop that" "Okay fine serious question who's the father?" "Zack" she mumbled so soft London could barely understand her. "What was that?" "I said Zack! Okay Zack's the father!" she said sobbing by the end.

London gasps. "I know I'm a horrible person! Who gets pregnant by the love of their life's brother?!" Bailey said. "Oh Bailey I'm sorry" London said her arm wrapping around Bailey's shoulder. Bailey sniffs as she Barries her face in London shirt as she cried. "Shhhh it will be okay" she said rubbing Bailey's arm. "Not it's not London, Cody's going to hate me and I'm going to lose him…I can't lose him again" Bailey cried. "Maybe I should just tell him and get it over with" "No Bailey don't tell him!" London said pulling away. "Look you don't know you're pregnant so let's not tell anyone not Cody, not Zack no one okay?" "Your right I could be just late" Bailey said. "We dock in London tomorrow right?" "Yeah why?" "Will buy a test there and take it there that way no one knows us okay?" "Okay" Bailey said. "Let's go eat, because of you are pregnant you don't want to starve that baby" London said. Bailey smiled. "Thanks London, you know you're actually a really good friend" "I have my moments" London shrugged Bailey just laughs as they walk out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: And the Verdict is

Bailey and London both found the nearest convenient store, they were walking with group when they found it. "Uh hey I have to use the bathroom" London said. "Me too" Bailey and London Excused themselves into the store.

The boys looked at each other. "What's with girls and going to the bathroom together?" Zack asked. "It's a girl thing I will never understand it" Cody said. "You'll never understand girls" Zack joked. Cody glared. "I hate it when you're right" Cody grumbled walking away from his brother. Zack laughed and he and Woody followed him.

"Okay go buy as many tests as possible" London said. Pushing her into the store. "I can't buy pregnancy tests! I will get stared down by everyone!" "Well I can't buy them!" "Why not?" "Hello? London Tipton Remember? People watch me like a hawk!" she said. "Your right I'll just go" she said.

London waited for Bailey for a few minutes by the bathroom. Bailey was there in just a few minutes. "Did you buy them?" "Yeah and you know it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" she said. "Let's go" she said.

And just a few minutes later London and Bailey were pacing back and forth in the bathroom. "How long is this supposed to take?" Bailey asked. "Three minutes" London replied. "Ugh…How long has it been?" "Two minutes" "I swear this is the longest one minute of my life!" Bailey exclaimed.

Silence fell across the bathroom for the last minute until the timer on Bailey's phone went off. She stared at London. "I can't look will you look for me?" she asked. "Fine" London sighed and looked at the pregnancy tests all positive. "They're positive" she said. "What?" Bailey said shocked before she started crying. "Oh Bailey I'm sorry" she said pulling her in for a hug. "What am I going to do London? I can't have a baby! I'm only sixteen! I wanted to go to Yale! I can't go to Yale with a baby!" she sobbed.

"It will be okay I promise…listen I will be here for you and I'm sure Zack will be too okay?" "Yeah okay" she said. "Let's head back to the ship you look tired" she said. "I am a little" "Let's go" she said and they walked out of the store.

A few hours later Bailey walked down to the sky deck after she had took a nap, she saw Zack at the smoothie counter reading a magazine. She sighed and walked over to the counter. "Hey" she greeted sitting on the stool. "Oh hey Bails! What can I get for ya?" "Uh nothing actually…we need to talk" "Oh okay what's up?" he asked. "Not here I want to talk alone" "Well I get off in about an hour meet me back at my Cabin then?" "Yeah see you then Zack" she said getting up and leaving.

An hour passed and Bailey took a deep breath before knocking on Zack's door. "It's open" he said. She sighed and walked in closing the door. She looked around. "Like what you have done with the place" she said trying to lighten the mood. "Thanks, you okay? You look pale" he said a little concerned.

"Zack we need to talk" "That's what you said earlier everything okay?" "No its not" she said. "What's wrong?" There was a long pause before she spoke again. "I'm Pregnant…."


	4. Chapter 4: The Heartbreaking Truth

There are moments in your life where everything freezes for Zack Martin this was one of those times. "I'm pregnant" Bailey said Zack blinked. "No, no, no" he kept repeating over and over and over again. Bailey sighed. Zack was almost in a trance not stopping himself from repeating that one word. "Zack" she said. But he didn't snap out of it. "Zack!" She yelled she said hitting him on the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Zack asked coming out of his trance. "Well I told you I was pregnant and you just kept saying no about a thousand times" Bailey snapped. ""Well I'm sorry if I'm in a state of shock here! I just found out I got the love of my brother's life pregnant….oh god Cody's going to hate me! He'll never speak to me again!" Zack exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant and at this moment you are worried about Cody?" Bailey said. "Would you stop saying pregnant" Zack whispered. "Cody could be walking by this room any minute" Bailey groaned. "This was pointless" Bailey said starting to leave she opened the door. "No Bailey wait" Zack said.

Down the hall Cody was walking to his cabin when he heard his brother. "No Bailey wait…I'm sorry" Cody stopped before the door. What was Bailey doing talking to Zack? And why was he apologizing? "Can we talk?" "I don't know Zack can we? Can we actually do this?" Bailey asked. "Please?" Zack asked.

Bailey sighed. "We should talk" She said. "Yeah we should" Zack said. Before he close the door so it was only a crack open. What was going on? Why did they just close the door? Cody questioned he quickly walked up to the door in attempt to listen to the conversation.

"Zack what are we going to do?" He heard Bailey ask. "I don't know Bailey" Zack said. "Zack I can't do this I'm only sixteen this…I mean what about school? What about our parents? What about Cody?" Zack sighed. "I don't know…I don't know anything Bailey I'm just as terrified as you are as for Cody we pray he won't hate us"

"I can't lose him Zack I just can't not now" Why would she lose me? Cody thought. And what's now? "I can't either Bailey" Cody blinked. What was going on? Were they seeing each other? Is that why they were afraid of losing me? No that didn't make sense Zack would never to that to me he knows how much Bailey means to me. But what if it's true? Cody thought.

Cody closed his eyes he felt tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his own brother would do this! He got up and went to his cabin slamming the door behind him. This startled Bailey and Zack. "What was that?" Bailey asked. "Cody I think" "You don't think he heard do you?" "I don't know" Zack shook his head before walking to his brother's cabin. Zack walked into his cabin. Cody turned around. Tears running down his face. "Get out!" "Cody" he said. "I said get out!" "Cody please let me explain" Zack begged"

"How could you?" He asked. "Bailey? Of all people? You've done some awful things to people but I thought I was different I thought you wouldn't do that to me not with her!" Cody cried. "Cody we didn't mean for any of this to happen! I swear it was one night…we didn't think I didn't think..." Cody blinked.

"You slept together?" "Well I…thought you knew that" Zack said. "No! I thought you were seeing each other you slept together?" "I'm sorry Cody! We were drunk we weren't thinking! We especially didn't think this would happen" "What that I'd find out?" Cody asked. "No I mean yes…but" "But what?" "She's pregnant" Cody shook his head. "I want you out!" He shouted. "I want you to leave this room and I never want to see you again! I hate you Zack" Cody said. "Cody…" "Leave!" he yelled. Zack sighed. "Fine" Zack said walking out

Just a few minutes later Bailey entered. "Cody" Bailey said. Cody looked at her with so much hate in his eyes. "I thought you were different I thought you weren't like the others" "I'm not! Cody please I love you" Bailey cried. "I loved you too" "Loved?" Bailey questioned weakly. "You don't love me anymore?" Bailey asked.

"You slept with my brother I can't…It hurts too much to know you are pregnant with my brother's child that you cheated on me" "Cody please don't…." she begged. He shook his head. "It's over Bailey me and you we are through" Bailey started crying. "Will you ever forgive me?" "Maybe in time I need time Bailey" she nodded. "I love you Cody" she whispered walking out leaving Cody in his cabin alone.


	5. Chapter 5:Baby News!

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews I've gotten the creative bug this weekend I feel like I could right more chapters which they will be up soon! I hope you guys enjoy this I have big things to come so keep an eye out for those chapters! I'll be back soon…**

A few months went by for Zack and Bailey things surprisingly went smoothly they had told there parents who were upset at first but came around after a while Bailey begged her parents to let her stay on the ship. They were un easy about the whole situation of their daughter staying on the ship while pregnant but they let her stay provided that the ship had a on call doctor that could handle Bailey's pregnancy at all times if she went into labor or anything which London asked her dad to hire someone.

Cody had made his promise he stayed clear of his brother and ex-girlfriend at all cost the only time he spoke to either one of them was if he had to. He stayed friends with London and Woody they knew he should have a few friends many people on the ship felt bad for him.

Cody was sitting with Woody at one of the Table's on the sky deck helping him study when London came running over. "Guys guess what?" Cody looked up. "We're kind of busy London." Cody said. "Well this can wait guess who just texted me!" "Who?" Woody asked. "Look!" she said handing him her phone. "No Way!" "Yes way!" "What are you two talking about?" Cody asked. "Nothing" They both said. Cody sighed. He knew exactly what they were taking about now. Bailey and Zack. They always got nervous around Cody whenever they'd talk about them.

"Guys you don't have to step on egg shells around me about Bailey and Zack I'm fine" he said. "So you're okay with your ex-girlfriend having your brother's baby?" "Yes I am" he said uncomfortably. "So that's why you're still refusing to talk to either one of them?" "I may be okay with the fact that they are having a baby doesn't mean I'm okay what they did to me" "I realize that they hurt you but they both love you and I mean don't you want to be a part of your nieces life?" London asked Cody looked up. "They're having a girl?" "Yeah they just found out that's what Bailey texted me" Cody was about to say something when Bailey and Zack walked onto the sky deck. "I have to go I'll see you later" Cody said closing his books and walking away.

"And he says he's okay with them" Woody said London rolled his eyes. "Was that Cody?" Zack asked. "Yeah it was he was helping me study" "Oh" Zack said. "He's coming around Zack he can actually take a conversation about you two" "But he still can't be in the same room with us" Bailey said. "I hate that he hates us he's not going to get to know his niece because of this it's not fair to her" Bailey continued. "It will be okay Bails" Zack said. "I hope you're right…" "Look let's not worry about Cody lets worry about that beautiful girl that's going to come meet us in 4 months" Bailey smiled. "You're right Zack right now all that matters is this little girl" Bailey whispered putting a hand on her noticeable baby bump.


	6. Chapter 6 The Life shattering Moment

Bailey groaned she was sitting at the smoothie counter with Zack. "Still not feeling well?" Zack asked. "It's not that but I feel really weird…" "Good weird or bad weird?" Zack asked. "I haven't decided you know I'm so glad this pregnancy will be over in just a month" "You know Bailey if you feel weird maybe we should take you to the hospital we're docked in New York" "I'm fine Zack you don't have to worry I promise" Bailey said.

"Zack honey!" Zack saw his mom walking on the sky deck. "Mom? What are you doing here?" "Well I thought I could take a vacation to see my sons and I wanted to be here when my grandchild is born" Carrey said with a smile. "Bailey you look great." "Thanks Mrs. Martin" Bailey smiled. "So you're staying awhile?" "Yes I am now do you know where your brother is?" Zack shrugged.

"Cody refuses to talk to us or be in the same room as us sense he found out about us" Carrey sighed. "I'm sorry sweet heart" "its fine we've been able to handle it without him" Zack said. Carrey just nodded.

Later that night Bailey couldn't sleep just couldn't get comfortable. London groaned turning on the light. "Bailey are you having trouble sleeping again?" London asked. "I can't get comfortable I've been feeling weird all night" "Maybe we should call Doctor Connor" London said grabbing the phone and dialing his number. "Doctor Connor? Its London can you come down to our Cabin? Bailey is having a weird feeling or something…okay thanks" she hung up. "He will be here in a second." London said.

A few seconds later Doctor Connor did arrive. "Hey Bailey how are you?" "I don't know I've just been really uncomfortable and I feel strange" "Okay have you felt the baby move at all?" "No but my guess is she could just be sleeping" "Okay let's take a look" he said.

After examining Bailey Doctor Connor felt that it would be best if Bailey were to be taken to the hospital. London quickly made her way down the hall to Zack's cabin. "Zack!" She said walking into the room. He shot up. "Huh what? I'm up" he said. "You have to go they're taking Bailey to the hospital" "Oh my god" he said grabbing a shirt from the door and putting it on.

Hours went by and everyone was pacing back a forth waiting on any news on Bailey or the baby. London stopped when she saw Carrey. "How is she? How's the baby?" London asked. Carrey looked at them she had obviously been crying. "Bailey's fine but the baby…she didn't make it" At this point there was no dry eye in the room. They were all feeling for Zack and Bailey. "Zack and Bailey are devastated." She said. Suddenly the door opened and Zack walked out. "London? Bailey wants you" he said shakily. London nodded and walked passed Carrey and into the room.

Carrey turned to Zack. "Zack honey do you want me to call your brother?" "No" he shook his head. "He doesn't have to be here we are perfectly fine without him" he said feeling tears running down his face. "Oh Zack" Carrey said pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks mom" he whispered. "I'm always here for you baby" she said as they let go of the hug. "Zack don't worry about school you just stay with Bailey" Ms. Tutwiler said. "Yes the same goes for work" Mr. Moseby added. "Thanks guys for being here" "We always are here for you and Bailey" Woody said. Zack smiled. "I'm going to go and see Bailey" Zack said walking back into the room.

"Come on Woody will take you back to the ship it's pretty late you have class tomorrow" Mr. Moseby said. Woody nodded. "Call us of you guys need anything Carrey" "I will Thanks Mr. Moseby" Carrey said.

Woody walked back into his Cabin around 3 in the morning waking up Cody. "Where did you go? It's three in the morning" Cody stated sitting up. "Places" Woody said. "You okay? You look like you were crying" "I'm fine" "What's going on Woody?" he asked. Woody sighed. "They took Bailey to the hospital" "Is she okay?" Cody asked. "She's fine physically emotionally however…" "Woody what happened?" "They lost the baby" Woody said.


	7. Chapter 7 Will get Through this Together

Cody stared at Woody in disbelief "I guess Bailey had been feeling weird all night and London called Dr. Connor…and they took her to the hospital your mom just told us the baby didn't make it" Cody didn't say anything.

He was debating on what to do. Does he go to the hospital and be with his brother? Or does he continue this fight? "How are they?" Cody asked. "I only saw Zack but your mom said they were devastated and at first I didn't want to believe Zack could be devastated but when I saw him…" Woody paused. "Wait you don't care about them so why am I talking to you about this?" Woody asked.

Cody sighed. He deserved that. "I never said I didn't care about them" "Really? If you cared you'd be with your brother right now" Woody was right. But Cody wasn't about to admit it. "You know they did me wrong and everyone makes me out to be the bad person? How is that supposed to work?" Cody said angrily. "It's not about what they did it's about the fact that your brother is devastated! Cody he was crying!" Cody's head shot up.

Zack crying? He never cries. Not EVER. "He needs you he doesn't need anyone else he needs his brother you're the only one that can be there for him" "I have to go don't I?" Woody shook his head. "Don't go because you have to go because you want to be there for your brother because he's important to you" Woody said. "I get it Woody I'm going to see him" Woody nodded.

Cody arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. "Mom!" He yelled seeing his mother outside Bailey's hospital room. "Oh Cody honey I'm so glad you're here" she said hugging him. "Woody told me what happened" she nodded. Before she could say anything Zack came out of the room. He wiped tears from his face when he saw his brother.

"I told you not to call him I told you we didn't need him we didn't need to be reminded of our guilt" Zack said harshly. "I didn't call him" "I came on my own Zack" "You did huh? Where were you when the others were here? Did you just come down here because people thought I needed you? Well guess what I don't!" Zack said. "I'm going to go get Bailey some water" Zack said. "I don't want you to go near her okay? She's feeling bad enough she doesn't need to be reminded of the fact that she broke your heart too" Zack said walking away.

"Honey he doesn't know what he's saying he's lashing out because of the situation you have to know that" Carrey said. "He needs you Cody he needs you I can't do anything for him the whole night I've been trying to comfort him while London was with Bailey but he just kept pushing me away" "I'll go try to talk to him" Cody said finding his way down the hall. He stopped seeing his brother sitting at a table in the lounge. He knocked. Zack looked up.

"Go away Cody" he said. "I'm not leaving until you talk" Zack didn't say anything. Cody sat next to Zack who just turned his face. "Zack I know this isn't easy for you…you may not be all that emotional but this too much even for you to handle" Cody said. "I'm sorry for the past few months I've been an ass you're my brother Zack and I'm supposed to be here for you" Cody said.

Zack looked at Cody tears obviously ready to just escape freely. "I should be happy right? I'm not going to be a father at sixteen anymore…that should be a good thing" Zack voice broke a little as he paused looking at his brother. "I'm not happy" "I know you're not" Cody whispered. "They let me and Bailey hold her you know" Zack said. "They did?" "Yeah we both held her…" Zack started crying again. "She was beautiful Cody she looked so much like Bailey" Zack shook his head. "I saw her face her pale helpless face…it was heart breaking that was the moment I broke seeing her holding her…this nightmare became reality" Zack cried.

"Oh Zack I'm sorry" Cody said pulling his brother in for a hug. "I don't think I can do this…I can't get through this it's too hard." Cody pulled away and looked straight into his brother's eyes. "Zack you will get through this I promise" "How do you know?" "Because you have me we will get through this together just like anything else we will do this together" "I love you Cody" "I love you too Zack" Cody said hugging his brother.


	8. Chapter 8: I Never Stopped Loving You

After they both made up Zack stopped Cody before they went into the room. "You do know I'm sorry Cody right?" Zack asked. "I'm sorry about everything the whole Bailey thing…I didn't want to hurt you, you know that right? I never did any of this intentionally" Cody sighed.

"Zack I was angry and upset with you when I found out about you and Bailey I was confused, I didn't understand why my brother, my best friend could do this to me, I didn't get how you could've done anything so….so horrible what both of you did was unforgivable…But seeing you tonight made me realize you didn't do this it was a mistake and I accept that" Zack smiled.

"Thanks Codes You have no idea how bad I've felt seeing you every day and you refusing to talk to me I thought I lost you forever" "You'll never lose me not ever" They hugged. Zack looked at Bailey door.

"Go talk to her" "Zack I don't…" "She still loves you Cody more than anything…didn't you ever wonder why we didn't get together? Because she loves you when you broke up with her it broke her heart" "It broke mine too" "Then go in there talk to her" Zack said.

"I don't know Zack...It's been such a long time sense we talked I just…" "You talked to me" "Yeah you're easy to talk to your my twin she's not" "Cody it will be fine if you're worried about if she will take you back trust me she will take you back in a heartbeat"

"Thanks Zack" "You're welcome just listen she's very fragile right now so be careful" Zack said "I will" Cody nodded. Before he opened the door. He saw London was in the bed with Bailey. They were asleep. Cody quietly walked up to London. "London" he shook her. "Cody?" she whispered.

Sitting up trying not to wake Bailey. "You're actually here?" "Yeah I realized Zack and Bailey mean more to me then some stupid fight." He said. She smiled. "I'm glad you came back to them" "London why don't you go back to the ship you look tired" Cody whispered. "I'm a little but I can't leave Bailey" "I'm here she'll be fine"

London looked over at Bailey. "Thanks Cody just tell her I will see her right away in the morning" London said getting up and grabbing her purse. "I will bye" London walked out. Cody pulled up a chair next to Bailey's bed and just watched her sleep.

God he missed her so much. He saw Bailey shift slowly opening her eyes. "Cody?" she said sitting up. "Hey" "I-thought you hated me" She said starting to tear up. Bailey stood up. "Don't cry please don't cry" "I can't help it" she whispered. "Bailey I could never hate you don't ever think that" He said. "Really?" "Bailey I was angry but that didn't mean I ever stopped loving you" "you still love me?" she asked. "Yeah I do" "I still love you to Cody…So much" "Will you forgive me?" "I already have" Bailey smiled. "I love you Cody" "I love you too Bailey" He kissed for the first time in almost a year.

"I'm sorry about the baby" he said sitting next to her on the bed. "It hurts so much I never knew I could love anything that much" Bailey said. "I know but you won't be alone you have me and Zack and London we will all be here for you" "I know you will you're such an amazing person Cody" "So are you" she smiled and they kissed again snuggling up to each other as Bailey fell asleep on Cody's chest.


End file.
